The Devil That We Know
by Selfless-Touched-Storyteller
Summary: Based off of my earlier work, "Shouldn't Be a Good in Goodbye." Kenzi's life is put on the line when a case goes awry, and Bo, Dyson, Trick, Lauren, and Hale must race against time to save her from the evil that haunts her and the impending doom that threatens them all.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Alright, guys. So I've recently posted a short piece of writing called "Shouldn't Be a Good in Goodbye." In it, I said that I wanted to turn the work into a full-blown story. This will be it. Notice how, in this beginning chapter, I've used lines from the song by Jason Walker that first influenced me to write the initial drabble. That is so that you readers will understand that this entire thing will all end up back at the future scene that is my earlier work. Just thought you should know. :)  
**

**Please read and enjoy. I figured I'd start this off with a relatively relaxed and joyous beginning. That being said, this will probably end up being the happiest chapter in the whole story.  
**

**xxxx - Selfless-Touched-Storyteller  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

_This is the bitter not the sweet.  
This is the take and not the keep.  
And I haven't even reached the bottom of this ocean floor._

_**Jason Walker - Shouldn't Be a Good in Goodbye**_

* * *

"Oh my **god**."

Kenzi stumbled down the stairs, emitting a loud groan as she collapsed onto the couch.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid __me__._

She winced, opening her eyes to meet the concerned gaze of her best friend.

"Well, shit." Kenzi muttered her discontent, turning over to bury her face in a pillow.

_Fuck, ow…_

Bo laughed.

"What's wrong with **you**?"

_Fucking alcohol, that's what._

"Oh, you know, just me and my love/hate relationship with booze, honey-buns."

She moaned as the pounding in her head increased, and she resorted to squeezing her eyes shut against the pain.

A gentle kiss to her forehead, the slight brush of hair from her cheek.

"Eh, you'll survive."

Kenzi refused to open her eyes just to glare at her best friend. Nor would she voice her disapproval, as that would only lead to more suffering for her human self. Instead, she resorted to flailing her arms in the air in front of her in what she considered to be a rather noble effort to slap the woman who was tormenting her so.

"Now what are you doing?"

She gritted her teeth, grunting with the exertion.

"Come closer, I'm trying to hit you."

Only silence from the succubus.

_Bo?_

Suddenly, her arms were pinned back against her chest, a sudden weight on her lower body.

"Hey!"

She slowly forced her eyes open to find that Bo was straddled on top of her, grinning widely into her face.

_Whoa, there. Was __**not**__ expecting that._

"Bo, not cool!"

She tried to swat at the infuriating woman above her, but she was unsurprised to find that her efforts made little difference.

"Hey, succubutt. Earth to Bo-Bo. **Off**. Down, woman."

Kenzi couldn't help but smile at the responding glare she received from her best friend.

"You know, Kenz, I could chi-suck you into oblivion from this position."

She rolled her eyes.

_Right. And duly noted._

"Yeah, you could suck anything from anyone from this position."

"Kenzi!"

_Hehe. SCORE._

"Hey, you started it. But seriously, I can't breathe. And this headache ain't going anywhere, sister."

"Oh, right, sorry."

The weight lifted from her chest as she regained sudden use of her arms and legs.

She reached out to Bo, who took her hand and pulled her up with gentle ease.

"**Thank** you!"

More pounding in her head.

_Oh my god, it's only getting worse…_

Kenzi groaned as she leaned against Bo. "Ugh…I'm never doing that again."

She was referring to last night, when she and Bo had stayed up until the early morning drinking their way through the alcohol archives of Trick's bar.

"Man, I wish I had succubus powers of hangover-avoidance. It would make my drinking life **so** much easier."

Bo looked at her worriedly.

"You already drink plenty. Now, come on. Trick called in earlier, and I told him we'd leave to meet him and Hale down at the bar as soon as you came downstairs. He sounded pretty serious about us being quick about it."

Kenzi sighed. "Fine."

_Just another day at the office, am I right?_

Bo stood up, reaching down to take her friend's hand.

"Wait. What about Dyson?"

"Huh?"

_Dyson? D-man? Mr. Alpha-freaking-Wolf man who used to pose as your fluffy sex toy before he went all noble and had the Norn tear out his heartstrings?_

"Well, you said that Trick and Hale would meet us in the bar. What about Dyson?"

"Trick said something about Dyson going off on some sort of errand. Light-fae business or whatever."

"Sounds legit."

Bo pulled Kenzi up from the couch, ignoring her colorful protests.

"Well, whatever it is, we'll find out about it soon enough. Now, come on, let's get you to Hale."

"So he can make this crappy hangover thing go away all magical and fae-like?

The succubus snorted with laughter, rolling her eyes.

"Exactly, Kenz. All magical and fae-like."

Kenzi winced as every movement she and Bo took toward the front door only amplified the effects of her hangover.

"I knew it."

"You know, I'm gonna tell him you said that."

"Hey, now, girl. No need to be a succubitch."

"Okay, you really need to stop that. It was funny the first twenty times you said it. Now? Eh, not so much."

Bo looked down at her best friend, who remained quiet for all of three seconds.

_Nope, gotta go for it._

"Succubitch."

_Hahaha._

"Kenzi…"

* * *

_This is the bad before the worse.  
This is the storm before the storm.  
I haven't even hit the bottom of this ocean floor. _

_**Jason Walker – Shouldn't Be a Good in Goodbye**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So I definitely watched LOTR: The Two Towers today. It's my sister's first time watching the trilogy, and it always makes me so emotional. Love them. But you might notice a reference or two to LOTR. And I had to use that ending quote... :') It has special relevance to this story as a whole and to most great shows/movies/books.**

**Enjoy!  
**

**xxxx  
**

* * *

Chapter 2

The drive to the bar seemed as short as always, and the two women soon found themselves walking inside the establishment. Ignoring, at first, the welcome from Trick and Hale, Kenzi carefully made her way to the bar stools, climbing up on one and gently placing her head down on the cool wood of the table. _Ah. Better._

She smiled, and then she turned to glance at the bartender and her siren friend, who were staring at her with avid concern. She waved them off.

"I'm good, I'm okay, just feeling the effects of last night. Man, Trickster, what the fae was in those drinks?" She paused, considering for a moment. "And is there any of it left?"

Trick shook his head in utter disbelief, meeting Bo's smiling eyes with a good-hearted roll of his own before answering the ever-so-thirsty human. "Well, yes, but you won't be getting any of it right now. More alcohol does not cure hangovers, you know."

Hale chuckled deeply in response to Kenzi's immediate grumble, joining her at the bar. "Hey there, Little Momma, I'm sure drinking ain't what you're really looking for. How's about we give you some of this."

He pursed his lips and blew, releasing a thin spiral shrill that he directed at his human friend. The siren blast erased her headache. The immediate relief of any other symptoms that would come of her late night binge was something to be grateful for.

_Oh, thank Hale._

As soon as he stopped, she reached over and grabbed him, staring into his eyes. "You are amazing."

He laughed. "Word."

The two grasped hands and proceeded to complete their special handshake.

Bo glanced down at Trick, who merely shrugged and motioned for her to sit with him at the nearest table. Kenzi and Hale joined them, the human taking her place at the table next to Bo, and the siren choosing instead to stand, leaning against one of the many wooden pillars in the room.

"So, what exactly is today's case about?" Bo asked the bartender.

Trick sighed tiredly, eliciting a worried glance between Bo and Kenzi.

_Well. That can't be good._

"Come on, Trickster, spit it out."

Trick nodded his head, smiling slightly at the nickname he'd been unofficially given by the spunky human girl. Still, not even Kenzi's perpetually spirited mood could make this case sound any better than it was.

"There's been talk, in the fae world, of an ancient burial ground where a primordial evil sleeps. Whispers of a beast buried beneath the salted earth, a terrible creature wreathed in flame and shadow, lying in wait for release from his prison tomb."

Trick stood and walked over to one of his many bookshelves, picking out a dusty book of massive size and apparent weight. He slammed it down on the table, opening it to a page and pointing down at the writing.

"It says here that the creature was once a sort of warlock, strong and good, until it became corrupted by greed and power, devolving into a servant of the the first Dark Lord Melkor, who had fallen into darkness amid his own pride and malice and devotion to the dark arts. Melkor sought to corrupt the hearts and souls of all whom he ruled over, and in his efforts, he enslaved the creature, using it to destroy his enemies and extend his powerful rule."

Trick turned the page, revealing a drawing of the beast. It was a dark shadow, enveloped in burning flames that appeared to flicker and twist with its form. Giant horns protruded from the place in the shadow where its head should be. From its back came wings of shadow, swirled with a fiery mist and emblazoned with shadow spikes and scales. But what was most terrifying about the beast were the two blazing globes of fire and light that were its eyes. It seemed to ignite a terror in the soul, staring deep into a person with such pure malice that they were frozen in time and place. And in its black hands was a giant whip, made of the same flame that wreathed its entire body in a powerful heat.

"Trick…" Kenzi met his eyes with a frightened gaze of her own. "What is it?"

But it was Bo who answered her question. "A Balrog," she read aloud. The succubus shivered as she said its name, becoming aware of just how much danger they all would be in if this creature were to awaken from its slumber.

_Balrog._

The succubus, human, siren, and Blood King sat in silence, contemplating the situation and their chances of fight and survival. If the Balrog was to be released from its ancient tomb, the mere havoc and terror it would reap both upon the fae and human world would be absolutely devastating. An army of fae could not match the creature's power, not without some sort of ancient weapon that could help them defeat the beast.

_Well, __**that**__ would just be too good to be true._

Hale spoke first. "So where is Dyson, and what is he doing to help?"

"Dyson was sent by the Ash to convene with the Fae Lords. Light and dark fae alike, I don't think anyone wants this creature to come to power. It would mean the end of life as we know it, the destruction of the balance between the fae and human worlds, and the utter demise of free reign and power by our leaders. The Balrog would seek to enslave all of humanity and the fae, and we would have no choice but to submit to his rule."

Bo groaned.

"So, this Balrog thing is all-powerful and high and mighty and will destroy us all, blah blah blah. I assumed as much already. But there's nothing we can even do to stop it? How is that **fair**?"

She grabbed the book, frantically turning through the pages.

"There has got to be **something** in this damn book that can help us."

Trick placed his hand on hers.

"Bo, believe me, I've already gone through every single book I have in this library of mine in an effort to find something to help us. I would gladly accept a magical pointy stick of god-like power that could blast this Balrog into oblivion, but I doubt that such a thing even exists."

Bo sighed, releasing her grip on the book. _I really don't want to do this, but…_

"What about the Norn?"

It was Hale who interrupted this time.

"Bo, I really don't think that's wise. Especially since the last time any of us had contact with her, she took away Dyson's ability to love. And we all know how that has affected each and every one of us."

Kenzi looked over at her best friend. The succubus had dealt with so much in the past few months, what with Dyson sacrificing his love for her so that she could defeat her own mother in battle, and the whole thing with Lauren. She could see that Bo was struggling to keep herself from breaking, and she knew that the woman was nearing that point when she would have to break in order to keep herself from falling apart completely. Reaching over, Kenzi gripped Bo's cold hand, offering her some form of comfort in light of the situation at hand.

Bo gave her a reassuring smile. "Thanks, Kenz," she murmured.

_Always._

The succubus took a deep breath before speaking once more. This time, she addressed the entire group.

"We've managed before; we always do. Dyson will gather all the information he can from the elders. Meanwhile, I think we should do whatever we can to prevent this Balrog from rising from its earthy grave."

She glanced at Kenzi. "Kenzi and I will consult the Norn. The she-witch has yet to deal with me, and I know that she won't be able to resist the wrath of my girl here." She spared a wink at her best friend, who grinned in response.

"Um, hells yeah, babe." Kenzi gripped her friend's hand tighter. "She doesn't even know what she's in for."

Bo turned toward Trick, whose small grin at the human's quip disappeared from his face as soon as he realized what Bo was about to say.

"I know you've been through these books again and again, but maybe there's something in them that you've missed. Just maybe. And I know, believe me when I say this, that you refuse to use your blood. But if it comes down to it, that might be our last resort."

He nodded solemnly. "Then I must find something to keep it from coming to that."

Hale placed a single hand on the old man's shoulder. "I'll help you. Anything I can do, just ask it of me."

Trick raised his head in acquiesce. "It's much appreciated."

Kenzi spoke up. "What about Doctor Hotpants?"

Bo sighed, doing her best to ignore the wide grin that crossed Hale's face as he acknowledged Lauren's informal nickname.

"You and I are going to stop by the Ash's compound before we go to speak with the Norn. We'll figure out more of this when we talk with **Lauren**."

Kenzi rolled her eyes at the added emphasis to the human doctor's real name.

_But Doc Hotpants is so much more fitting, right, Bo-Bo?_

Silence filled the great room once again. There had been so many fights, so much blood shed, war and pain and suffering between the Light and Dark fae. And among the humans, too. Too much death and fear. _Will it ever end? Will a final fight ever be enough? _They all feared the worst, as they always did. It was better that way. That way, if the worst did happen, they would be prepared. And if things turned out for the better, the feeling of elation would be as rewarding as ever. But they never lost hope. Even in the midst of battle, that hope remained. _What was before has always remained._

_And so it shall be._

Succubus, human, siren, and Blood King sat in a comfortable silence that was fringed with a sense of terror. For the future that was to come.

* * *

_It's like in the great stories. The ones that really mattered. Full of darkness and danger, they were. And sometimes you didn't want to know the end. Because how could the end be happy? How could the world go back to the way it was when so much bad had happened? But in the end, it's only a passing thing, this shadow. Even darkness must pass. A new day will come. And when the sun shines, it will shine out the clearer. Those were the stories that stayed with you. That meant something, even if you were too small to understand why. Folk in those stories had lots of chances of turning back, only they didn't. They kept going. Because they were holding on to something. That there's some good in this world…and it's worth fighting for. __**~The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: First, I sincerely apologize for the long wait for this chapter. I have so much going on in my life, and when I do have the time to write, I usually procrastinate. Gah. Again, so sorry.  
**

**But here's the next chapter, and I hope to get the next one up before the month is over.**

**P.S. HOW AMAZING IS THIS SEASON OF LOST GIRL. FUCKING AWESOME. xoxo**

* * *

_Chapter 3_

* * *

Bo groaned as she flipped through the pages of Trick's book. _This Norn better give us something we can use here…otherwise, we are so screwed._

She stretched in her chair, yawning as she did so. She closed the huge book and stood up, glancing upstairs.

"Kenzi, come _on_!"

A frantic voice answered her call. "Almost ready!"

With an impatient sigh, Bo grabbed the keys from the table and walked over to the door.

"Hah! Found it! One sliced Norn, coming up!"

Bo turned and looked up at her best friend, who had marched down the stairs and was now victoriously waving around a chainsaw she had unearthed among the massive pile of weapons the two of them had collected over the past months.

"Um, nuh-uh. No way, Kenz." But the succubus couldn't help but smile. She had expected nothing less from the feisty human. "You know, I told you this already, but we're only going to _talk_ with the Norn."

Kenzi rolled her eyes. "**Right**. After what that bitch did to Dyson? Hah!" She fingered the weapon. "We've got to be prepared here! Like, say this Norn decides that she wants to give us some bullshit information that gets us killed by some giant Balrog-loving snake dudes who eat us alive, skin our dead flesh from our bones, and then parade around wearing that skin and totally ruining the awesomeness that is us. Not only would we be dead and inhabited by evil lizards, but we'd also be too late to save the world from going to hell!"

"Kenzi, I think the chances of that actually happening are very slim to none…"

"Yeah, well, still! I choose to be prepared."

She lifted the chainsaw with an implied, unspoken *HUZZAH!*

"Fine. Just take something smaller that doesn't necessarily say '_we-want-to-kill-you-in-the-worst-way-possible-and-also-very-slowly-you-evil-Norn-bitch-you_.'"

Kenzi sighed. "Then it's a good thing I've got those too…."

She reluctantly set the chainsaw down and proceeded to reveal the wide variety of small weapons she had stored in her clothing.

Bo laughed. "Of course you do." She motioned towards the door. "Now let's _go_."

Kenzi stopped to grab Trick's book before hurrying to Bo's side.

In response to the succubus' quizzical look, Kenzi simply shrugged. "I just have a feeling the book might come in handy."

She grabbed Bo's hand and pulled her friend toward the open door.

"Alright, Bo-Bo. Let's go interrogate this bitch-witch."

* * *

Kenzi stared out of her window. "_This _is where the Norn lives?"

The car slowed to a stop, its tires crunching on gravel. They were parked in front of a tiny cottage-like house in the middle of a stereotypical suburban neighborhood. Gated fences outlined the area, segmenting each groomed bush and thin, planted tree. As for the Norn's equally pristine setting, Bo was astounded to see that her house was no different than any other. Flowers bloomed along the side of the walkway leading up to the front door. The cottage itself was well-kept.

"I guess so," she answered, eyebrows raised. "I mean, she wouldn't necessarily want to stand out, being the oh-so-famous-and-wicked-Norn and all."

Her response seemed to sit well with Kenzi, who stared at the house for another minute before apparently deciding that right now was the time for business. She opened the passenger-side door, clutching Trick's book to her chest, and jumped out of the car, motioning for Bo to join her.

As Bo stepped out of the vehicle, she glanced back up at the house, squinting against the bright sun. She let Kenzi pull her along until they reached the front porch. The two women cautiously maneuvered four narrow steps, reaching the door with ease. Sparing a knowing glance with Kenzi, Bo lightly rapped her knuckles against the giant wood door.

"Alright, Norn. Let's see what you've got."

* * *

The door creaked open slowly and ominously.

"Well, that's not creepy or anything."

Bo stepped inside the dark house, followed closely by her best friend.

"Kenzi, I can't feel my arm."

"Oops, sorry." The numbing grip loosened, and Bo shook off the residual needle-like sensation as she regained full feeling in her arm.

Looking ahead, Bo saw a single door. White light illuminated its underneath, casting a shadow above it.

"I think we're supposed to go through there."

"Well, I think we should've called Dyson and asked for tips."

"Kenz, he's busy, and we can handle this." She took a few steps toward the door.

Kenzi sniffed indignantly. "Yeah, well, I miss my chainsaw…"

Ignoring Bo's exasperated glance in her direction, Kenzi pushed ahead of her friend and placed her hand on the doorknob…

"Wait, Kenzi!"

…and turned it, pushing outward, and revealing the inner sanctum of the Norn's home.

Bo joined her human friend. The two women stared at the sight before them.

"Holy shitballs."

A giant tree stood in the center-right of the room. The room itself was messy and full of old and new belongings – well, just _stuff_, really, if there was ever a right time to use that word to describe exactly anything and everything.

But the most peculiar thing was the smell. Of beech and birch, of red oak and juniper, the room reeked of rotting wood.

Bo looked at Kenzi, who wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"You know, I'm sure that the Norn could've - "

*BAM*

In an instant, Kenzi was thrown back by some invisible force, her hands clutching empty air as the book she was carrying fell to the ground. Her head slammed into the wall, and she collapsed on impact, blood trickling from a large gash in the back of her head.

Bo screamed as her best friend crumpled to the ground, unconscious. "Kenzi!"

But the succubus found that she couldn't move; something was holding her. Looking down, she realized that the branches of the giant tree had wrapped around her legs, and their grip was only getting tighter by the moment.

She gritted her teeth, straining to break free. She had to get to Kenzi.

"Norn!" She yelled as she thrashed against the tree's hold. "I know this is you – let me _go_!"

Suddenly, a cold breeze filled the room, sending paper and objects flying. Bo flinched as a paperweight flew past her cheek, narrowly avoiding smashing her in the face. "Show yourself, bitch!"

Ominous laughter broke through the vicious howling of the wind. And just as soon as it had come, the violent torrent of air died down, revealing a lone figure hunched over in the center of the room.

Bo struggled, still trapped in the tight grip of the tree's branches.

She quickly glanced at Kenzi, who lay unmoving on the floor. Looking back, Bo growled as the figure stirred and approached her with lazy, shuffling steps.

"I've been expecting you."

Bo pulled her upper lip back in a snarl and lunged forward, eliciting a small chuckle from the woman who stood before her.

"_Norn_."

"And how may I be of service, _succubus_?"


End file.
